A Picture's Worth
by Dark Angel Leo
Summary: .Naruto, a freelance photographer, walks the city streets fleeing a past that shows up one night at a club: Falling back against the wall Naruto breathed a sigh and cursed "What a foul mouth you have,," a smooth voice spoke, Naruto slid to the ground"Double fuck," he groaned. Yaoi. SasuNaru. Lemontobe. Don't like don;t read.ON HIATUS
1. Doublefuck

**Sorry about my break from FanFic, I was busy trying to graduate. But now that's that's done I can return from whence I left off although I will be waiting a little bit longer before returning to the uber graphic violent fics I was writing before I need time to get back into the swing of writing because I do dislike writing poorly. This is a story I started because I couldn't sleep although I hope that that doesn't show. I promise to write more frequently now (Because I finally got my own laptop teehee) and to those of you who're reading Unrestrained I'll have Chapter 3 of that done and emailed to you ASAIFI (that is As Soon As I Finish It). **

**To the person who sent me a request. I'm so sorry I haven't done it yet (like I said I was trying to graduate). If I remember correctly it was a pairing from Duarara so I'll try to watch the anime sometime soon so I can fulfill that request. **

**This first chapter is angsty but the story may or may not stay that way depending mostly on feedback and slightly on my own mood. Which at the moment is dissappointed in myself for drinking coffee so late and asuming it wouldn't affect me. Bad bad me. No you're awake when you have to get p in a couple of hours.**

**Anyways sorry for rambling:**

**Read review and enjoy:**

Naruto sighed as he fell back against the sheets, his cerulean eyes falling shut. There was sweat on his brow and dirt on his clothes but he was far too tired to care. He curled up on his bed pulling his pillow close to his chest so that he could hug it as though it were a plush toy or rather-a lover. He fought not to let his tears escape. He had to hold it in, he wouldn't cry. Not again. He had vowed he would shed no more tears over the loss of the raven. Had vowed to no longer cry himself to sleep over something that would never be.

Sighing again Naruto rose up, discontent. He stood before the mirror and plastered a smile to his face until it felt more sincere and you couldn't tell from the outside just how bitter a smile it was. He would not go to sleep tonight, just as he hadn't for most nights, he would go out, take photos and crash sometime after dawn. He didn't dare go to sleep because the nightmares would plague him as they always did.

The blonde had just returned from the dojo Jiraiya ran, it was where he spent most of his evenings now. During the day, well when remembered to wake up, the blonde was a freelance photographer, but in the evenings he helped teach small children how to block and hit.I

The city lights in his window soothed Naruto because their brightness made the boy feel less alone. Naruto had realized many things and one of those had been that he hated to be alone. He made sure to be surrounded by people as often as he could, strangers, children friends, it didn't matter to him, not really.

When Naruto wasn't at the dojo and wasn't working, he cleaned up and went out with friends where he partied hard until the sun breached the rim of the world and he would wake up in strange rooms with strange people beside him knowing that he had over done it yet again and not caring one bit. Was he depressed? Maybe.

But photos and people and sex made him less depressed.

The photos were everywhere in his home. The walls of his one room apartment were plastered with them. Nightscapes of the city, day shots of this pond or that gas station, pages torn from the magazines where his works were published. Hundreds of photos lined every available wall held there by tape, tacks, whatever the blonde had had on hand after printing or cutting his beloved photos out. A camera was the blonde's constant companion. He took pictures all over town and when he went out. Dojo-click. Club Nefarious-Click. The gas station where he bought coffee-click.

Living in a city this crowded meant people weren't hard to come by. He thought of the small town where he'd been in his group home and didn't miss it one bit. The quiet nights where only the stars and the sound of the other sleeping children had been around had driven him insane, even before the raven haired boy had entered into his life with his sullen silences.

A city this crowded also meant fuck buddies and one night stands weren't hard to come by. Naruto had never been in a steady relationship in his life and looking at the couples around him was more than content with that...

Naruto picked up his camera and slid it into his pocket. He couldn't sleep, so as usual he'd go out and see what the city had to offer him. He'd end up at another club. Dance with another stranger. Wake up in another strange house with probably a different stranger than he remembered dancing with. Go to the dojo. Come home. Realize he can't sleep. Grab his camera and then go out and repeat the vicious cycle that was probably destroying his kidneys even as it sated his libido.

It wasn't a different club every night, but with so many to choose from it probably could've been. This night it was however, and Naruto didn't bother trying to call his friends, it was a Wednesday and most of them had work. Heck, so did Naruto but he was a freelance photographer so things were a little different for him. Going out into the streets to take photos was his job, and if he happened to get plastered and fucked along the way so be it. He was also craving a bit of anonymity. He didn't care that the person he woke up with in the morning wouldn't know his name as long as the sex was good and they used condoms.

Neona's was decorated just as the club suggested, all bright colors under black-light glowing and pulsing to techno music with enough bass to shake Naruto's teeth. The blonde's attire of black jeans and a black rocker tee meant that in the lighting only his hair and his pearly white teeth glowed, his teeth looking almost menacing with the sharper than normal edges of his canines. Naruto took photos first, his high-tech camera automatically sending each shot home to his computer to await review and adjustment. He caught attention but paid it no mind until he felt his photo taking was complete. Then he got plastered and danced until he was dizzy, sitting down only to prevent vomiting. He placed his head in his hands until the wave passed and then sitting up smiled and flirted with the person next to him, his charms unmarred by his intoxication until all the dark thoughts in his head were gone, and Naruto was thinking only about the pretty redhead before him, a girl this time.

Naruto didn't care about gender, sex was just sex and the person he had it with made no difference to him because it wasn't like they meant anything to him anyways. He would get sex from this girl tonight, just as he had gotten it from the girl last night and the man the night before. He didn't buy them drinks, and made it clear that he was looking only for sex but still they fawned over him and slept with him a blur of faces and beds.

This night would've been the same as all the others had the girl not had to go to the bathroom, her absence leaving an opening for Naruto to stare around and people watch.

When he laid his eyes on the brunette for the first time in years, his heart must've stopped. This was a huge city, far from the town where'd they lived in the group home together. How could he be here of all places?

Naruto cursed loudly enough to earn an alarmed look from the seat to his right. He stood up to leave before the raven noticed him. Ducking his head and remaining surprisingly steady on his feet despite all the alcohol in his system. "I need a taxi, ASAP," he told the bartender, "Give the pretty redhead my apologies, but I can't stay here." The bartender nodded but didn't question, he'd seen stranger and he'd certainly seen more cruel so he'd leave this one alone.

Naruto didn't look the brunette's way as he forced his way through the crowd towards the exit. He kept his head ducked down until he reached the sidewalk outside, the line of people waiting to get in, indicating that the night was just beginning.

Falling back against the brick wall of the club Naruto breathed a sigh, shutting his eyes against the bass that shook the wall, and to the passion that thrummed his heartstrings. "Fuck," he whispered.

"What a foul mouth you have, Naruto," a smooth voice spoke, his voice carrying despite the soft tone.

Naruto slid to the ground wrapping his arms around his legs and pressing his face in between his knees, "Double fuck," he groaned.

**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter will probably have lemony goodness. ;)**

**DarkAngelLeo**


	2. Poison

**Look see my new laptop means I really do write more. Now if only my job doesn't start to interfere...Oh well what will be will be.**

**Okay now I know some of you guys really don't care for Sakura but all the same I think since I did such a number on her in Chains it's only fair that she is better off in this one, and since Naruto was such a wimp in Your Mine Forever I'll be making him stronger in this one (not this chapter but in chapters to come for sure). As for Sasuke, well, we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?**

**Read Review Enjoy**

* * *

Naruto didn't have to look up to know that raven was smirking condescendingly as he looked down at Naruto's huddled form. "You don't seem happy to see me," Sasuke noted dryly.

"Get the Hell away from me," Naruto growled darkly, "the hell would I be happy to see you for?" the vehemence in his words was dimmed slightly by the fact that he refused to look the raven in the eye as he attempted to send him away. The blonde's heart was racing and he was terrified that if he looked up the raven would see the blush on his cheeks and the lust in his eyes. He was regretting the copious amount of alcohol he'd consumed inside the club, the last thing he needed around this arrogant son of a bastard was a lack of inhibitions.

'Aw come on Dobe, it's been over six years. That's no way to greet a friend after such a long time," Sasuke's voice still held the sharp edge of condescension and it made Naruto grit his teeth.

In a flash he was on his feet shoving his former housemate away from where he'd been looming over him, glaring with all the anger he could muster, "We aren't friends Uchiha! Frankly we aren't anything so get the hell away from me now!"

Sasuke's condescending grin turned wicked as the blonde laid his hands on him. His anger was immediate and he retaliated by grabbing both the blonde's wrists, holding them in a bruising grip, "Don't ever lay your hands on me in anger again," he growled and his voice was far deeper and darker than Naruto's had managed to be a few moments earlier.

Naruto scoffed, "Get the Hell away from me and you won't have to worry about it," he spat, "Leave me alone and I'll happily return the favor." he attempted to free himself from Sasuke's hold but the elder's grip was iron. "The Hell!" he cursed growing more upset at the electricity that trailed through his body at even the slightest touch from the Uchiha, "LET ME GO!" he screamed yanking violently in a futile attempt at escape that did nothing but gain him stares from the people walking by and loitering nearby.

Sasuke let out an embarrassed laugh at the stares, "I'm sorry," he apologized not to the blonde but rather to the others, "My friend's had far too much to drink tonight and I'm trying to get him home safely." he smiled apologetically and Naruto's loud string of expletives seemed to confirm the raven's story.

In truth the blonde could clearly feel the effects of the alcohol but it wasn't anymore than he normally consumed, it was mostly the raven's proximity that was throwing him off, he would do anything- ANYTHING- not to be trapped here right now. But there was nothing to do, his drunken struggles against the Uchiha were futile and once the black eyed man had managed to force the cerulean eyed one into the taxi with him, Naruto settled for sitting as far away from him as possible whilst pouting and staring defiantly out the window.

"Drop Uchiha off first," he told the cabby, "I don't want this bastard knowing where I live."

To the blonde's chagrin however the cabby looked to the raven for further instruction, apparently writing Naruto off as a man who'd consumed far too much alcohol, "GodDamnIt! I'm 23 damn years old I don't need a babysitter! Just take me home then!" he cursed and gave the cabby his address without the Uchiha having to say a word.

Naruto tried to ditch the Uchiha at the car, but to his mortal horror he watched as Sasuke stepped from the taxi after paying the driver and then shutting the door.

The taxi driver drove away with a small chuckle and a wave, leaving Naruto to face his doom.

"Damn bastard!" he cursed as he stormed up the stairs into the apartments, he stalked the hallways eyes scanning for the number he was looking for, when he found the right apartment he stopped and grinned evilly, "There, I'm safely out of public now go away."

"You won't invite your old friend in?" Sasuke frowned, "You're horribly rude as always I see."

Naruto grinned victoriously, "Can't," he growled as he knocked, "Not my apartment,"

The door opened and an angry voice snapped out, "Naruto, why the hell are you at my apartment this late? Did all the people at the bar turn you down so you came looking for me?"

Naruto shrugged bashfully, "Not exactly, I got sent home for public intoxication, can I come in?"

A pink head of hair peeked out and glared at Naruto before noticing Sasuke, "Oh," she said, not seeming at all enthused, "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Naruto interrupted, "He was just dropping me off, Sakura." He said solidly, leaving no room for argument.

"And you didn't want him to know where you lived. You bastard so you show him where I live?! Goddamnit, Naruto, you're so damn selfish at least you like the bastard, I hate his guts I don't want him knowing where I live."  
"You didn't hate me before," Sasuke smirked suggestively.

"And?" Sakura scoffed cooly, "Things change, you being a bastard to me while we were dating changed my opinion."

Sasuke shrugged, "I needed someone to keep the fangirls off my back in high school. If you remember correctly you didn't mind at all, so long as were were-"

"I thought you were sincere with me you bastard!" Sakura's anger grew red hot in the air and Naruto placed a soothing hand on her shoulder looking away. Sakura had shown him why he and Sasuke could never be. Naruto was clear with his intentions, no strings, no problem. He was honest and straightforward so that each partner knew what he or she was going to get from the blond. Sasuke was cruel, he misled and deceived his way into and out of relationships, he was a heartbreaker and a cold one at that. That was why Naruto had gotten the heck out of dodge as soon as he could, his feelings were too deep to be ignored in close proximity and Naruto loved himself to much to allow himself to be treated as Sakura had. Sakura hadn't known that she was getting played when she started dating Sasuke, and as soon as she'd realized it had dumped his ass. Naruto knew what Sakura had gone through while dating Sasuke and even though he loved the raven all the same would not allow himself to be treated that way.

"Go away Sasuke," Naruto said softly not daring to look even in the raven's direction, he wondered if Sakura could feel him trembling, fighting not to throw himself at Sasuke's feet like he so desperately wanted to do.

"So that's how it is? You get up and personal with Pepto Bismol here and all of a sudden we can't be friends?" Sasuke stepped closer, and Naruto glanced up almost fearfully before finding himself trapped in obsidian eyes, Naruto looked deep into the raven's eyes shocked by the sadness he found in them. Sasuke appeared actually hurt that Naruto would avoid him on what he thought was Sakura's say so alone

"It's not like that-" Naruto protested.

"Then what is it like?" Sasuke snapped, "What is it that made you dash out of a club after you see me watching you? What is it that's made you fight against me non-stop since I've approached you? We were friends goddammit and then as soon as you turned seventeen, and had legally aged you left me even though I was already 18 and had waited for you. Like I always waited for you Dobe! In PE when we ran, after school got out so we could walk home together and then as soon as you turned seventeen you left! Not a word, not a call you just up and left. How do you think I felt waking up to wish you a happy birthday to discover that you were already gone, you had packed your things and left early on the first bus out of town!" Sasuke was yelling now, and Naruto felt the dangerous words building at the back of his throat.

Sakura glared at Sasuke and pulled Naruto protectively into her arms, "Leave him alone Sasuke," she snapped.

"No I won't," Sasuke vowed, "I finally see my best friend again after six years and does he offer me an explanation? Does he apologize for disappearing to a huge city miles and miles away from where he left me?"

"I didn't leave you," Naruto lied.

"No! He runs the other way like I'll shoot him on sight!" Sasuke continues ignoring the blonde. "He says I'm nothing to him and that we're not friends!"

Sasuke's rage was as potent as he'd ever seen it, and Naruto was certain that he'd never heard Sasuke say so many words at once in his life. The anger and hurt wounded Naruto, deeper than he'd thought it would, he realized how silly he'd been holding on to this hopeless love for so many years, it wasn't Sasuke's fault the raven was unable to be what the blonde needed.

"We aren't friends Sasuke, but it's not Sakura's fault, it's mine and yours." Naruto whispered. At Sasuke's look he slowly continued, "It's not Sakura's fault that I want to be more than friends with you and it's certainly not her fault that you're incapable of being more than friend's with anyone." Naruto's voice wasn't full of bitterness towards Sasuke but rather towards himself, "You've never been serious about a relationship Sasuke, and while I haven't either there's a difference between one night stands and stringing people along for months and months before cutting them loose. I can't let you go Sasuke,. I just can't." Naruto put all his emotion into that one word, "but I can't let you treat me like that either. It would kill me. It would poison my soul and make me hate you and God know's I don't want that. So it's no to you Sasuke, we can't be friends, because I can't stand to be just friends with you, and it's no to me too, because I can't let that poison in my soul."

Naruto felt his heart crack at the arrogance that lit beneath the surface of Uchiha's skin, a smile replaced the glare and Naruto turned away from it and all it held.

"So that's the problem?" the raven grinned, "You're gay for me? That's why we can't be friends?" Sasuke laughed and Sakura anger frothed over.

"Don't you dare laugh at him!" she screeched, a kick flinging the black eyed 24 year old into the wall behind him. "Get in the apartment Naruto, I'll deal with him tonight." Naruto obeyed, to hurt by the raven's laughter at his confession to do much else.

The laughter was gone however. As soon as Sakura's teal pumps came in contact with Uchiha it was gone like a candle dropped in a lake the laughter was snuffed out by a cold dark rage, "Don't you ever lay your hands on me." his voice was as dark and dangerous as it'd been at the club when Naruto had shoved him. Sasuke pushed himself off of the wall and stalked towards Naruto's pink haired companion who didn't even flinch.

"Fuck you," she snapped.

"You have had that great pleasure," Sasuke sneered, "Not that you'll get it again unfortunately for you." his condescension rained down on her, but still Sakura did not flinch.

"Actually," she smirked gesturing to the shut door of her apartment, "I'm pretty content to be the one fucking Naruto tonight, something you have not- and will not taste. Ever."

"Did you miss something?" Sasuke scoffed, "Naruto's wants me, alot."

"No but apparently you did, Naruto doesn't do relationships. Point. Blank. Period. Especially not with douchebags who'd string him along just to fuck him over."

"So you're what just his fuck buddy not his girlfriend?"

Sakura shrugged, "Yeah, and like I said that's more than you'll ever be to him. I mean he came to my house just so you wouldn't see where he lives that a pretty clear sign of where you stand."

"That hurt me," Sasuke shrugged, "I didn't expect it to but it did, so enjoy your night with him because soon enough he'll be mine."

"So he hurt you so you'll hurt him? Is that it?" Sakura accused.

Sasuke shrugged again, "Maybe I've decided to take what I want. What I've wanted for a long time in a way I've wanted to for a long time."

"Bullshit. You're poison to Naruto, leave him alone."

"Maybe," Sasuke admitted, "But, all the same, I think I'll take him anyways."

* * *

**Hope you like like likied.**

**Dark Angel Leo**


	3. Horror Movie Comfort Food

**A short chapter this time still no lemon but I assure you it's coming and oh boy when it does...well yeah, I do love yaoi so you can know what to expect.**

**_To all of you who reviewed Oh God why didn't you tell me how horrible the grammar was in this chapter! it didn't even make sense at parts it was bad! I'm so sorry I reread through it and was appalled! I (hopefully) fixed it and made it make more sense but gosh if a chapter doesn't make sense or has spelling errors please tell me. I want you guys to be able to focus on the story not get caught on how terrible my spelling is.**

* * *

Sakura left Sasuke standing there outside the apartment "Be gone by the time we come out," she said darkly before shutting and locking the door with the audible click of the chain sliding in place. The message was clearer than even the words: You're not welcome here. She didn't look back, but once inside the apartment (with the door secured behind) her she let out a sigh at the pain that thrummed through her chest.

She still loved Sasuke, she could admit that at least to herself, but she loved Naruto more. She would endure all the pain in the world before she'd betray him by allowing Sasuke to use her again. They were more than fuck buddies; they were each other's closest ally. The intercourse was secondary because the friendship came first. The friendship meant that they each cared about what happened to the other almost more than themselves. This meant that Sakura took better care of herself so that she could take better care of Naruto.

Tonight as with most nights it would be friendship not sex. Naruto was hurting in a way that good sex wouldn't fix. He needed to be held tonight, held and accepted the way he was. Sakura knew that and was fine with it, sex was never the priority between her and Naruto, and besides, she was dating someone else at the moment and while he relationship was open it was still better that the rosette kept her legs closed for the night.

Her apartment was dim, but even the dim lighting showed that she was someone who cared for her living space. The area was pristinely clean, the ultra-modern sharp corners softened only by the multitude of flowers she brought fresh daily from her job in a floral shop. Sakura didn't bother to cut on a light but listening, she clearly heard the sound of her home's one shower running. She walked down the short hallway towards the one bathroom, however, at the door she gave pause and hesitated, hand raised as though she would knock. Her hand was frozen there as she listened to the sounds emanating from within the room; Naruto had attempted to drown out his screams by cutting on the water but the sound of running water could not drown out the ragged animal sounds emanating from within. Frankly the screams were so loud it made Sakura glad that the previous owner, a musician, had sound-proofed the one room-apartment.

Deciding not to knock after all, the rosette instead softly pressed the door open. Naruto was standing under the spray of water with the curtain wide open as though to display his pain to all who entered.

Or perhaps he'd simply wanted more light, shying from the dimness that came with a closed curtain, the isolation that he was so desperate to avoid. There was a mixture of emotions on his face and looking at Naruto, Sakura found that she wasn't certain what her dear friend was feeling. There was not only a burning expression of anguish plain on his face, but also a burning anger as well as other emotions that flashed like fish beneath the surface of a meandering river. As the blonde stood nude underneath the cascading water, Sakura knew that her decision to remain abstinent tonight with Naruto was the right one, but even so she could easily see what Sasuke would want from the blonde.

All his hours at the dojo and dancing the night away showed, his skin was naturally tan and taut over muscles that had been well used, it was a body built for a good fuck if nothing else. That good fuck would be what Sasuke saw Naruto as useful for, not the good laughs and the good times, or even the bad times where Naruto would still be there smiling and making everything better. No. Sakura might let Sasuke use her again, but not Naruto. Never Naruto.

Sakura did not want to fuck Naruto tonight however fuck-able he might be. He was tragically beautiful tonight and needed to be held. Still, even as he screamed the droplets of water glistened as they slid down his every crevice. Even as his hair plastered to his face erotically, Naruto stood there trembling, eyes closed to the world as he cried out in both anger and anguish.

He looked like a furious heartbroken deity, and he was a sight to behold. His clothes lay tossed angrily upon the usually pristine cleanness of the bathroom floor, and the puddle of water coming from the open shower inched closer towards them with time as the water ran on.

Sakura heart hurt at the sight of Naruto and she had to bite back the tears that built at the sight of his pain. He was so beautiful even in his agony.

Naruto seemed to sense the movement of Sakura bending down to pick up and move his clothes from the floor. The keening stopped almost instantaneously and Sakura looked up to see Naruto smiling lecherously down on her as though he hadn't been in pain only moments ago. "Care to join me?" he asked suggestively.

Knowing that Naruto needed to pretend nothing was wrong at least for the moment Sakura played along, "Hmm, you do know my weakness Naru, there's nothing like an attractive man all ready and willing beneath steamy water, but I want cake tonight not sex so hurry up and get dressed, the destruction of my girlish figure is calling me and I want to take you with me in a blaze of chocolate glory."

The sincere smile she got in return was worth even a decade of abstinence.

The duo ended up on the couch snuggled together, watching corny horror movies and laughing as they downed coffee and ice-cream, cake and cookies Naruto produced from the dough in Sakura's fridge. They fell asleep early in the AM's with the kitchen a disaster that only the blonde could produce and the living room a mess of empty dishes and unconsumed popcorn, popped for the sole purpose of chucking at the TV when the actors did or said something unbelievable. Neither Naruto nor Sakura thought about the pain Sasuke had caused with his return, and Sakura didn't mention the plot that Sasuke had made against Naruto.

It could wait…

Until the very end when they were both drifting off in exhaustion. It was then that Naruto brought up Sasuke.

"I didn't cry," he said, "I wanted to but I screamed instead. I haven't broken my promise, I haven't cried." he said it as though asking for something, though Sakura had no idea what, still she nodded against his arm where she was resting with her eyes closed against the oncoming dawn. She fought to find the words he needed and settled for:

"I know you didn't Naruto, you're the strongest person I know and I know you didn't cry." she opened her eyes to look at her friend, but her faith seemed to have been the last thing the blonde had needed to reach a restful sleep as his breathing had deepened into that of true slumber, Sakura smiled softly and closed her eyes again, fighting the fear in her heart that Sasuke and his charm were stronger than them both.

* * *

**To all of you who expected a dose of Naruto-Sakura action I apologize, I write yaoi if you weren't aware.**


End file.
